1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to power distribution systems, and more particularly to interconnects for coupling contactors and bus bars.
2. Description of Related Art
Aircraft generally include onboard power systems with power generation devices connected to power distribution systems. The power generation system generates electrical power and the power distribution system routes the power from the power generation device to one or more power consuming devices or subsystems for powering onboard electronic systems. Such power generation systems typically include electrical contactors that control power flow through the power distribution systems. The contactors in turn control the flow of current between electrically opposed bus bars, typically through a movable element or relay device.
Contactors can generate heat due to current flow through the conductive elements of the contactor and the power distribution system. Generally, heat is conducted out the contactor leads extending through the contactor housing, into power distribution bus bars connected to the leads, and from the bus bars into the ambient atmosphere. In some power distribution systems, heat dissipation requirements can require sizing the bus bars beyond the size otherwise necessary for conducting electrical current. It can also require forming the bus bars from a heavier material than otherwise necessary, like copper or copper alloy, instead of aluminum or similar material.
Such conventional methods and systems have generally been considered satisfactory for their intended purpose. However, there is still a need in the art for improved contactors and contactor connection devices. The present disclosure provides a solution for this need.